balance
by luciferfrost212
Summary: AU! an au where Tatsumi was not the main charecter but instead my OC Jack Shaw is. have fun reading. reviews are welcomed but flamers will be blocked.


**Ok new OC ready set go!**

**Jack Shaw**

**Red hair purple eyes because fuck colour co-ordination**

**Black suit**

**Weapons are hidden blades. Throwing knives. Collapsible compound bow. Dual cutlasses.**

**Teigu is basically the opposite of Esdeath's because I just wanted an OC that was total hax**

Jack was just coming too with no idea of where he was "w-where the fuck am i?" told you. Okay no more fourth wall annihilation only narration. As Jack came too he could hear two other voices in the room. "S-sayo, just hold o-on." I-I just want it to end."

As Jack opened his eyes he paled at the sight. There were bodies all around him chopped up and broken not a single one recognizable. As he looked up he saw a cage with someone standing in it and a woman hung from the ceiling both were completely naked and seemed a lot worse for wear. Weak and breathless he spoke up. "H-hello. Do either of you know where we are?" they looked to him and said "damn. You're alive. You were inject with lubora disease by all rights you should be dead."

He scoffed and said "it'll take more than a measly disease to put me down." As the door opened he heard a sickeningly sweet voice say "is that so." As the door was shutting he could hear swords clashing outside _"hmm someone must have found out what this sadistic bitch and her family were up to."_ She strutted up to the girl hanging from the ceiling and fearing for the life of the girl hanging there Jack blurted out "hey bimbo. Why not deal with me first I'd be a lot more fun."

The girl smiled cheerily as he strutted in his direction instead as she got closer she leaned into his ear and whispered "and what sort of 'fun' can I have with you?" Jack remained calm as he said "any kind you want. But first humour me by answering a question." She leaned back and huffed before saying "fine." Jack smiled and said "it's not that hard honestly. What must there always be in the universe. What is the reason I'm going to be the one to kill you."

She put on a thoughtful expression before saying "insects to crush under my heel?" Jack chuckled and said "nope. The answer was balance." As he started he activated his teigu and slowly started increasing his body temperature. "Where there is the sun. The moon will follow. Where there is light dark is never too far behind. Where there is life there will always be death." As he looked down he started to glow and as he looked up his eyes had started shinning a fiery orange instead of their normal purple.

As the locks and chains holding him to the wall bubbled he smiled at her now terrified expression and said "and where there is ice. There will be fire." As he finished the shackles completely melted not even leaving a mark on his skin. He sauntered over to her as she backed away now glowing with hellfire. As he got over to the door the metal melted and the wood burned. By the time the two had reached it the wood had become ash and the metal was molten on the ground.

As they stepped outside and grabbed the girl in one hand by the face. He hefted her off the ground with no trouble and glared at her. Before he heard a voice across from him saying "as much as I'm enjoying the show. She's our kill." He turned to the tall blonde with rather large 'assets' and glared she immediately seemed to back down as he asked "does it truly matter who kills her or how she dies as long as she's dead?"

The blonde scratched the back of her head with lion paws? Eh whatever as she responded she said "no I guess not." He returned his glare to the girl still struggling and said "you will burn for what you did to us." He punctuated the word burn by using his teigu to increase the temperature of his hand to the degree of an oven and kept increasing it as she screamed until it was the equivalent of a volcano. At which point the change in temperature caused the air in her body to rapidly expand and subsequently make her explode.

Jack sighed as his powers died down and his eyes returned to their usual purple before looking down and saying "oh great I've got bits of rich bimbo in places they should never be." The blonde chuckled and said "you've got a sense of humour. And apparently some kick ass powers. Who are you?" Jack looked to her and said "Jack. Jack Shaw, but now you and your friend with the sword trying to sneak up behind me have me at a disadvantage."

The blonde froze while Jack quickly jumped to the side to avoid a swing from said woman with sword behind him. She then pulled her blade back ready for another swing when the blonde got in the way and stopped her. As the mysterious girl sheathed her sword the blonde turned to Jack and said "sorry about her. She doesn't like getting caught off guard."

Jack smirked and said "I noticed." Said mysterious girl looked to him with a deadpan expression before tilting her head to the side and asking "how did you notice me I was perfectly silent." Jack smirked and said "my powers aren't just for show. I can sense body heat. As long as you're breathing I can find you."

Jack then briskly turned and headed in the direction of the pond located on the family's residence. The blonde questioning this asked "hey! Where are you going?" without turning around Jack said "to the pond I saw on my first day here I need to get the bits of blonde bimbo off of me before I start to reek. Then I'm coming back so I can grab my gear."

After doing as he said and washing himself of the remains of aria the blonde girl he had exploded. He went inside the shed and grabbed his clothes before remembering "oh yeah I forgot about those two others." He quickly went back inside to find the male still in the cage and the girl still naked her long hair barely covering her private areas dangling from the ceiling.

As he entered the room the guy said "hey! Where's the blonde girl. You looked royally pissed when you walked out then I heard her scream." As nonchalantly as possible Jack said "well there's some of her on the tree's some of her on the walls and I had to use the pond to wash the rest of her off."

The boy instantly went pale as he muttered "Jesus." Jack pointedly glared at him and asked "do you believe she deserved anything less?" the boy shook his head and said "no she got exactly what she deserved it's just the way you sound so nonchalant about it kind of creeps me out."

Jack shrugged and said "whatever. Now where are the keys for this place?" after scanning the walls he found it and quickly released the boy before finding a blanket and releasing the girl instantly covering her with the blanket to protect her modesty.

She weakly looked up to him and said "thanks." He smiled and said "don't mention it. But I would like to know your names." The boy still bubbling with energy somehow said "the names Leyasu and the more than likely very aware naked girl you're carrying is Sayo." Sayo blushed furiously and said "hi." Jack laughed and said "no need to be embarrassed. Leyasu should be the embarrassed one he couldn't make it any more obvious he's crushing on you."

Leyasu blushed and stuttered saying "w-what are you smoking dude?! There's no way I'd have a crush on Sayo we've been friends since forever!" Jack laughed again and said "ha! That just makes it funnier not just any crush but a childhood friend crush oh the teasing material." As they made it outside Jack was surprised to see the blonde and the black haired katana user still waiting.

He quirked an eyebrow and asked "I thought you guys would be long gone by now? Why are you still here?" the blonde replied "we were waiting for you." Jack shrugged and said "you'll be waiting a while. I'm not leaving these to naked on their own so I'm going back into that mansion finding every bit of money I can and giving it to them so they can buy some decent clothes and go home."

Both Sayo and Leyasu were shocked "why would you help us?" Jack smiled and said "you two are innocent's just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't just leave you like this all because you were unlucky now can i?" both of them grew happy smiles on their faces as they simultaneously said "thank you." Jack nodded and continued on his way.

After collecting a rather hefty amount of coinage for the duo and ensuring they would be fine Jack sent them on their way. Once they had left he returned to the assassin duo with a much more deadpanned and melancholy look then they had just seen him with. It was surprise enough to crack the Katana wielders façade temporarily showing sympathy for the boy having seen the same expression in a mirror in the past, the expression of someone with nothing to fill their heart.

As he walked over to them Leone gained a worried expression as she asked "are you ok? Did something happen to Sayo and Leyasu?" Jack sighed before wiping the melancholy from his face leaving the deadpanned expression to conceal his emotions. Another recognisable expression for Akame. He looked to Leone and said "they are fine and are currently on their way home. As you should all be as I have no doubt the guards will be here soon and as easy to kill as they are. Revealing more of you to the empire may not prove wise."

The female duo nodded in agreement before Leone said "come with us." Jack's deadpan expression shifted slightly to surprise before falling back into place as he asked "why?" Leone smiled and said "it's obvious you're an experienced killer and hold no love for people like the family that lived here. The empire is run by someone like that and we plan of rectifying that. Your help could change things." His expression didn't change but the aura around him grew ever so slightly warmer. He simply nodded and motioned forward saying "lead on."

As the trio walked they came to a clearing at the front of the house. As they got closer however Jack could see the very, _very_ thin wires of a teigu he knew well become more and more frequent. He smiled and said "I see Lubbock has been doing well for himself." Both girls were instantly curious as Leone asked "you know Lubbock?" Jack chuckled and said "yeah. Knew him during his time in the military serving under the former general Najenda. Is he as much of a perv as I remember him being?"

Leone groaned but nodded "yeah pretty much. He may have gotten worse actually." Jack laughed and said "that sounds like Lubba alright." As they entered the clearing in which the other members of night raid stood the green haired tactician turned to them and smiled before running up to the suit wearing flame wielder and bumping fists with him exclaiming "damn Jack! Long-time no see. How's the most annoying friend I ever had?"

Jack smiled and said "same as ever Lubba. And how are you're attempts at catching glimpses of Najenda been going my perverted friend." Lubba blushed and said "I don't know what you're talking about?" Jack simply laughed and ruffled his hair being as he was taller than the shorter male. Roughly about the same size as Leone. As he looked around his eyes caught a large pair of scissors before gravitating to meet those of their wielder.

He stood there for a second before he instantly put on his deadpan expression to avoid any embarrassing expressions making it to his face. His eyes roamed the slim girl's form analysing her as well as admiring her in a rare showing of his common ground with Lubba. He started at looking low at her legs. The purple oriental styled dress hiding one while allowing the other to feel the gentle caresses of the cold air. Her pale skin glowing under the moonlight. His eyes gravitated higher as he admired the curvature of her hips widening to a mesmerising degree before turning inwards to meet her slender waist.

Hidden under the dress he could only imagine the image of her bare waist in the recesses of his mind he then raised his gaze and was met with a rather pleasurable bust size not nearly as large as the size of Leone's but still a wonderful size as although he is not truly concerned with the "size" of a woman he will inwardly admit he enjoys women with a larger size then someone like the pinked haired girl his current target of analysis was talking to.

He then raised his eye level past her bust over her collarbones and her smooth neck before reaching her face. It's curvature enrapturing him as he stared every detail mesmerising from her soft velvety looking lips coated in purple lipstick to match her eyes all the way to the flowing and silky looking purple locks that framed her features so perfectly.

He quickly shook his head removing the thoughts from his mind before internally pounding on the more Lubba like portion of his psyche hoping to refrain from being labelled a pervert by this new group. He walked to the group stoic expression still firmly in place. The three who had not noticed him yet turned all giving him a calculating stare. Eventually the taller one in armour strode in front of him and asked "and who are you?"

Without so much as flinching Jack said "Jack Shaw. I am joining your little group." In a quickly surprising tonal shift the armour clad male said in a homosexual manner "a pleasure to meet you." Jack quirked an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. The pinked haired shorter girl with pig tails walked up to him and glared up at him from her position at eye level with his chest thanks to his towering height as she said "you better not betray us." Without skipping a beat Jack said "that would sound a lot more intimidating if you weren't forced to stare at my chest all the time."

She growled and stormed off in a huff. The girl he gawked at was next and strode forward a step only to catch her foot on something and trip as she tumbled her scissor dropped to the floor and her glasses were violently shifted from their position sitting crooked on her face. Jack quickly reached forward and caught her by her forearms. Instinctively he brought her close to his person in order to ensure her safety as he asked "are you ok?"

The girl in question looked up from his chest to his purple eyes which had flecks of orange flow through them intermittently thanks to his teigu she adjusted her glasses on her face before blushing and jumping up in a comical way stuttering out a "y-yes thank you." She quickly picked up her scissor and returned it to her position on her back before saying "my name is Sheele. I am glad you are joining us."

As all of this occurred off to the side Lubbock and Leone both stared gawking at the almost romantically smooth scene. As Leone muttered a "damn." And Lubbock quickly started scrawling down notes based off the flame wielding male's actions.

Jack coughed gaining everyone's attention before saying "I suggest we leave soon the guards will be here in another few minutes and we do not all want to end up on wanted posters." They all nodded and Lubbock quickly spun a few platforms for them to stand on out of his strings. When Jack did not join them Mine the pig tailed woman said "aren't you coming?" he smiled before saying I have my own form of transportation." Before anyone could ask they were stunned into silence as his eye colour changed from gentle purple to a burning orange he then thrust his closed fists to the ground causing huge plumes of fire to erupt from his fists at the ground and launching him skyward.

**A/N**

**LF: told you he'd be total hax I mean come on flying. And you got to love the smooth moves he pulled with Sheele.**

**Jack: what smooth moves I simply caught her preventing her from falling?**

**LF: HEY! I thought I said no more 4****th**** wall annihilation back to the story with you!**

**Jack: 'sigh' very well. I hope to See all you readers in the next chapter and that you will rate, review, favourite and follow this story as it is only your views that continues the story.**

**LF: that was my line you bastard! Back! Back with you!**

***jack returns through the 4****th**** wall which LF instantly seals with the only full proof sealant… duct tape***

**LF: well like he said. See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
